


Watch the stars

by erinbloom



Category: The Boys (TV 2019)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 01:44:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20145514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erinbloom/pseuds/erinbloom
Summary: *看完漫画脑壳疼，我现在完全不想想什么超级英雄，我只想他们环游世界谈个恋爱。*不是漫画或剧的后续，但多少有些联系，用了一些漫画和剧的情节还有剧里Kimiko的名字。自己给自己吃点儿糖。





	Watch the stars

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Watch the stars](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20188219) by [erinbloom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/erinbloom/pseuds/erinbloom)

> *看完漫画脑壳疼，我现在完全不想想什么超级英雄，我只想他们环游世界谈个恋爱。  
*不是漫画或剧的后续，但多少有些联系，用了一些漫画和剧的情节还有剧里Kimiko的名字。自己给自己吃点儿糖。

*  
他们终于像Frenchie以前说的那样去到了很远的地方，在一切结束以后。

哦其实并没有结束，超级英雄这玩意儿太多了，超级混蛋更是数不胜数，这糟糕的一切永远不会结束。但是管他的，Frenchie老早就觉得The Boys这条路对他俩都没什么好处，尤其是Kimoko，她是一个人而不是机器，她值得世界上最好的一切，最起码要比眼下好得多。所以现在，他终于和Kimiko一起离开了美国这个垃圾场，要去看看别处的天空了。

他们的第一站是日本。Frenchie带着Kimiko去了富士急乐园，看了樱花吃了寿司还在商业街挑了几瓶漂亮的指甲油。每当Kimiko对普通女孩会喜欢的东西表现出好奇和热爱的时候，Frenchie就会觉得欣慰得多。

Frenchie一开始有点担心自己的行程安排过于无聊，这实在没有办法，他也没有好好旅游过，出发之前发现自己的聪明才智完全派不上任何用场，只好打开电脑开始谷歌日本旅行攻略。所以他们的行程完全就是游客行程，走到哪儿都是人山人海。Frenchie还时刻小心着Kimiko会不会因为人多暴走。然而并没有，他的小心肝儿被这五颜六色的世界震住了，满眼都是好奇，全然看不见其他事物。有几次Kimiko因为有人离自己太近差点就要暴力推开，但只要Frenchie把她拉进自己怀里，她就又变回温顺的小猫咪只顾东张西望了。

Frenchie最开心的时候是在游乐园的时候，虽然过山车这种东西对Kimiko来说一点儿都不刺激，但是射击游戏让他们停留了很长时间。Kimiko一眼就看上了那只作为顶级大奖的淡紫色的熊，她只是揪了揪Frenchie的衣角，Frenchie就立刻明白了。这个时候Frenchie就由衷地感谢工作带给自己的射击技术。于是第一轮他就给Kimiko拿到了那只和他差不多高的熊，第二轮赢了一个狗狗形状的小钱包，第三轮是一顶粉色的棒球帽上面有蓝色的他俩都不认识的日文，第四轮是一条看起来就很廉价但是亮闪闪的星星手链，第五轮的时候老板的脸色已经不是很好了，于是Frenchie让Kimiko挑选了最后一个想要的东西，Kimiko选了那只普通大小的泰迪熊。

晚上他们躺在露台看星星，酒店在山顶，天空中肉眼可见的星星多到不可思议。他们在美国很少能看到这么多的星星，也很少有机会看。看星星是他俩最喜欢的活动，第二是一起下厨，第三是一起看电视。其实想想只要是他们一起做的事情都是最喜欢的。

Kimiko不喜欢照相，和Frenchie一起她可以，但是单独照她一个人她就很抵触。所以即便他们有了很多合影，Frenchie也没有放弃尝试给她单独拍照。因为Kimiko太可爱了，吃东西的时候看电视的时候甚至以前有话对MM说转头看自己的时候，在Frenchie眼里Kimiko每分每秒都是可爱的，他不满足这些画面只存在于他的记忆里。以前Frenchie每次看MM和妻子打电话都嗤之以鼻，后来他觉得Hughie满手机都是和Starlight的合影幼稚极了。现在他终于理解了，在遇到Kimiko之前他从不知道这世界这样美好，有这样美好的人和感情存在。他像一个天生眼疾的人终于戴上了一副魔法眼镜，穿过包围他几十年的雾霾和混沌，看到了远处的蓝天白云，看到了商店里彩色的糖果冰淇淋，甚至有一瞬间他清晰地回忆起了被遗忘太久的妈妈的笑声。

Kimiko是个奇迹。属于Frenchie的奇迹。

每次想到Kimiko，Frenchie总会先想起满地鲜红和血污里那双初见就抓住他的心神的眼睛，但只要一秒这些就都消失了。然后就是他们十指紧扣时掌心温暖的热度，刚出炉的蛋糕的香甜，在阳光下闪过微光的指甲油，微风拂过散发出清香的花朵。Frenchie想到这里忍不住笑了笑，他自己都觉得不可思议，在遇到Kimiko之前他从来没有真正意义上的闻到过花香，这个概念只存在于他的常识里，他知道花是香的，可是他从来没有注意过，相比之下血的味道他更熟悉。有一天他看到路边很漂亮的小花，他立马想到Kimiko，去摘的时候他闻到了淡淡的香气。那轻飘飘的味道像一道闪电一样击中了他的心，他举着花怔在那里，疑惑地想为什么自己以前都没有注意过路边种满了有香味的花，然后他理所当然地又想到了Kimiko,在他没有意识到的时候他的嘴角已经上扬到无法忽视的地步。对此MM什么都没有说，他只翻了一个大大的白眼。

让Frenchie说Kimiko的优点是很不理智的事，因为他完全停不下来。Kimiko美丽、强大、聪明、善良。像王冠上的钻石，像蛋糕上的樱桃，像月亮，像微风，像星光。呃，Frenchie停下了想象，无奈地把因为星光而出现在他脑海里的笨蛋情侣赶出去，转头发现Kimiko已经抱着那只大熊进入了梦乡。山顶现在已经降温了，Frenchie轻轻地把他的宝贝抱起来放到床上，又在她的眉心印下一个吻：“Good night mon coeur。”

*  
给Kimiko单独照相这件事在中国出现了转机，因为他们去看了熊猫。Frenchie到现在都没办法准确形容出Kimiko看到熊猫那一刻的表情，“在发光”，Frenchie想，“在发光”。

Frenchie是个非常聪明的人，众所周知，于是他灵机一动：“Mon coeur我来给你和这只可爱的熊猫宝宝照张相好不好？这样就算我们离开了你也可以每天看到它。”理所当然的Kimiko同意了，于是Frenchie得到了第一张Kimiko不算单独照的单独照。

之后这招屡试不爽。“Mon coeur你和这棵树照张相吧，听说它已经活了几百年了”，“Mon coeur你看后面的云多漂亮像一只鱼快来照一张”，“Mon coeur你捧着这个小蛋糕我们可能以后再也吃不到这么好吃的蛋糕了”。到后来Frenchie已经不再需要想理由，Kimiko对他的镜头免疫了。

他们在马赛买了一栋小房子。除了Frenchie的原因，还有一个比较现实的问题，就是他们买的东西越来越多。他们在去过的每个国家的每个城市都或多或少买过一些东西，就算每次都不多但加着加着就多了，总不能一直带着越来越重的箱子到处飞。Kimiko特别喜欢马赛，可能也有些Frenchie的原因，而且马赛很美，自从到了马赛她每天都很高兴。

那天他们坐在海滩上，Frenchie看着Kimiko踩浪花玩，那句话自然而然地从他口中跑出来：“Mon coeur我们在这里买一套小房子好不好？我们自己的家。”Kimiko猛然间停下来，转身看了Frenchie两秒，不假思索地点了点头。接着她露出一个简直要把Frenchie融化的笑容，比曾经对他和熊猫最大的笑容还要甜一万倍，比马赛金色的阳光还要耀眼得多。

搬进房子那天Hughie打来了电话。和从前一样The Boys解散了他们就不会互相联系，但Hughie和他们一直不同，Hughie是个神奇的小孩儿。

“所以你们在海边买了房子。”Hughie听起来很高兴。

“东西越来越多了总是带着也不方便。而且我一直希望我们能有一个属于我们自己的家。Mon coeur一会儿再摆你的小玩意儿吧快来和Hughie说说话！” Kimiko放下手里的泰迪熊飞奔过来抓住手机。

Hughie欢快的声音从扬声器里传出来：“晚上好啊Kimiko！在装饰你们的家吗？”

Frenchie说：“她说你以后可以来住下。”

Hughie笑了起来：“谢谢你Kimiko，我可以去做客但是住太久会打扰你们的二人世界吧。”

Frenchie也跟着大笑的时候Kimiko戳了戳他，于是他又说：“Kimiko说她昨天在商店看到一个很像你的木偶就买下了，她接下来的目标是找到像我们剩下所有人的木偶。”

“那就祝你早日完成目标呀Kimiko，到时候记得传照片给我。说真的你们的脑电波交流真的很厉害，简直就像你们遇见对方后又衍生出来的超能力。”

“如果爱也算超能力的话，那我想就是吧。”Frenchie和Kimiko相视一笑。

“我真为你们感到开心。”

“谢谢你，她说替我们向Starlight问好，再见Hughie。”

“晚安Frenchie，晚安Kimiko。”

他们原本在离开美国前打算先救回Kimiko的哥哥，可是调查发现光明自由军被Homelander团灭了，而天杀的Homelander已经死了。他们的仇无处可报，经过几天无奈又愤怒的情绪失控，Frenchie总算成功让Kimiko释怀了。于是他再次提出离开这里，就像他一直对Kimiko说的，这个世界没有给她选择的余地，可她值得更好的生活，继续这一切不能给她的人和心灵带来任何好处。

旅行中也不是一帆风顺，毕竟混蛋太多了偶尔总会碰到几个。这种时候Frenchie就会强调一定轻一些，这些混蛋可没有以前那些耐打。到他们在马赛定居，需要出手收拾人的情况加起来也没有超过一只手。

Frenchie经常感叹普通人的世界与他们曾经的世界多么不同。而带Kimiko离开是他这辈子做过最好的决定，从离开The Boys开始，之后的每一天他都真切地感受到自己在活着，欢乐幸福和爱丰盈着他的心。“我活着”，他心想，“和我的宝贝一起，活在这个罪恶抹不掉美好的世界里”。

把家里安顿好，他们又坐上了去挪威的飞机。他们现在用往地图上丢骰子的方式来决定下一步去哪里。地图很大，他们还有很多的时光相伴着走完地图和余生。

Frenchie想和Kimiko一起看遍世界上每一片星空，它们是那么相同又那么不同，就像他们的爱，就像是他们自己。

————Fin————


End file.
